


Swallow All Your Tears, My Love

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: little bits (reylo) [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Untouched, Dark!Rey, Dominant Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: After losing Rey on Crait, Kylo feels a disturbance in the Force. A thread hooked deep in his chest draws him to Mustafar.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: little bits (reylo) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Sub!Ben Collection





	Swallow All Your Tears, My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midwinterspring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/gifts).



> This is a gift for midwinterspring for their donation to a local food bank as part of my donation drive!

Rey stretched out over the hard throne, her knees hooked over one arm and her neck hung back over the other. She closed her eyes, felt that thread in her chest stretch taut. She felt Kylo’s breath heave in her chest, felt his shoulders burn as he cleaved through the cultists outside.

When the thud of his boots reached her throne room, she felt his chest stutter at the sight of her. She smirked, and sat up, leaving one leg slung up.

Kylo’s voice reverberated through the room. “What have you done?” He stopped below the dais, one foot on the lowest step, and flinched at the yellow in her eyes.

“Now you can see for yourself. I never needed your power,” Rey said. She leaned forward, knees spread. “I was missing one thing. You.”

Kylo’s eyes widened; his lip trembled. She beckoned his lightsaber and set it next to her.

“Step up,” she said. “Kneel.” She leaned forward to where he knelt on the top step and pressed her lips against his sweaty forehead. She hooked a heavy booted foot over his shoulder, pulled him between her legs. Excited disbelief poured into her through the bond, then a deep thrum of pleasure when he breathed in her clothed cunt. _Rey._

Rey shuddered when his tongue licked out to stroke over her vulva, when his teeth grazed her clit, when he sucked at it through the soaked fabric. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she rocked her hips against his face.

When she shifted back on the throne, she felt his _Please_ through the bond before she saw it in his eyes.

“Let me see your cock,” she said. He tossed off his thick belt, rucked down his trousers, and Rey’s lips parted when she saw his cock, swollen red for her. Her cunt throbbed as fluid beaded at the tip.

“Beautiful,” she murmured, feeling the praise behind Kylo’s ribs. “Such a waste, that it can’t be touched today.” She picked up his saber. “Do you understand?”

He nodded, and opened his mouth when she set his saber against his lower lip. She pressed her cunt against the throne as she watched his lips move over the hilt.

She turned to kneel on the throne, and he dug his fingers into the seam of her thin leggings to tear them open, exposing her cunt. Through the bond Rey felt his cock harden, yearning, as he eased his saber into her. She arched her back, imagining the throbbing head of him against her clit, and seconds later felt his fingers there.

Distantly Rey heard the spatter of Kylo’s cum on the tiled floor as her own orgasm washed over her. She slid to the floor to kneel beside him, stroked his hair when he rested his face against her neck.

“Tell me what I need, Kylo Ren,” she said.

“Nothing.”

She tugged his hair lightly. “I need you. Do I have you?”

His breath shuddered against her neck. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with “Blinding Lights” stuck in my head on repeat over the scene of Kylo Ren’s cultist massacre on Mustafar, and this was the result. Also, I don’t know if there’s canonically a throne room in Vader’s castle, but let's pretend.
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little hugs and I appreciate them so much 💕
> 
> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi and feel free to dm me there about tags!
> 
> If you liked this, you might also like [No Fear, No Dread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159542) or [Ode on Filth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591021) :)


End file.
